Pay-to-play Woodcutting training
This guide outlines the best methods for training the Woodcutting skill. Depending on preference for money, time, or combination of both, there are a variety of routes one can take to maximize efficiency. The profit from training woodcutting is obviously made mostly by selling the logs obtained, but Bird nests can also provide some supplemental income in the form of a crushed nest and seeds. When woodcutting for profit, one should be aware that the profit from woodcutting is very low compared to other money-making methods. Thus if one wishes to obtain experience but also profit, it may be more beneficial to simply perform the fastest experience method and use the saved time to make money from alternative methods. Equipment The only item required to woodcut is an axe. In order to achieve the greatest amount of experience and logs, one should always use the best axe available at a Woodcutting level. Although a certain Attack level is required to wield an axe, players are still able to use the axe to woodcut without the required Attack level. Additionally, the Lumberjack outfit obtained from the Temple Trekking minigame provides a total of 2.5% bonus experience per log cut. Although the bonus increases rates, due to the time required to obtain the set, one may wish to forgo it and spend the saved time woodcutting. Methods Fastest Experience The following section will outline the fastest route possible to get to level 99. Its goal is to forgo profit whenever greater experience can be had. Levels 1-15 Regular trees At level 1, one should start out cutting regular trees. As the most abundant of all tree varieties in Runescape, players can begin training almost anywhere. If players wish to save the logs for selling or future use, it's best to cut in a location close to a bank, otherwise there is no particular spot best for training. A knife can be carried to fletch the logs into arrow shafts to train Fletching. Since the shafts stack in the inventory, this can avoid the need to bank the logs. Alternatively, one can bring a tinderbox to burn the logs at the same time, granting firemaking experience. Players can start off by buying an Iron Axe from Bob's Brilliant Axes in Lumbridge. At level 6 Woodcutting, a steel axe can be used, and at level 11, a black axe. Levels 15-35 Oak Trees Starting at level 15, players can cut oak trees. A good spot is east of the Draynor Village bank. Low level players should be careful here, as aggressive level 26 Jail Guards patrol the area. Another good spot for cutting down oak trees would be south of Falador, just north of the Falador farm; this location has 10 oak trees along the Falador wall. The area with 3 oak trees west of Varrock, near the east bank, is a good choice for lower leveled players. It is right next to a bank, so players can chop, bank, and then sell or use the logs. Other places are south-west of Varrock and north-west of Lumbridge and Seers' Village. Levels 21 and 31 grant the ability to cut using a mithril axe and adamant axe, respectively. At level 30, players can choose to switch to willow trees. However, due to the lower value of willow logs and similar experience, it is recommended to stick with oak trees until 35. Levels 35-65 Willow Trees Willow trees will provide the best experience from level 35 to level 65. There are multiple areas close to places to bank. *A good spot is south of the Draynor Village bank as there are 5 willow trees there; though it is often crowded during the day. *Six willow trees can be found north-west of the Seers' Village bank. *The willows outside of Barbarian Assault are very close to a bank deposit box, and not as crowded as Draynor Village willows. Since willows are extremely inexpensive and these levels will not provide much money, it may be desirable to simply drop the logs instead of banking. This allows one to train in an area less crowded and thus may improve experience rates. This can be done anywhere with willows, but there are good willow tree spots in northeast Port Sarim, south of Rimmington, and north of Lumbridge. Level 41 allows players to use a rune axe. Level 61 allow players to cut using a dragon axe, the best axe in the game. Alternatively, one can use the infernal axe at level 61, provide the player also has 85 firemaking. This axe will burn 1/3 of the logs cut, reducing the need to drop logs and also providing firemaking experience. Levels 65-99 Teak Trees Teak trees will provide by far the fastest experience rate. This is only achievable through dropping logs though, so no profit will be made from this method. Possible locations include: *one tree south of Castle Wars *south-east side of Ape Atoll (requires greegree at all times or completion of Monkey Madness II) *Hardwood Grove in Tai Bwo Wannai (requires completion of Jungle Potion, 100 Trading sticks for entrance and some progress of the Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup Minigame) It should be noted that 2-tick and 3-tick methods exist for Woodcutting that can dramatically increase experience rates (well in excess of 100k xp/hr). These methods require much more concentration and are click intensive, however. If one wishes to achieve these greatest rates, a video demonstration is recommended. Summary Alternative Methods Profit and Experience Method Above (1-60) Follow the above guide to reach level 60. This will provide both best experience and best profitability for these level. Woodcutting Guild (60-99) At level 60, players are able to enter the Woodcutting Guild provided they have 75% favour in the Hosidius House. While in the Woodcutting Guild, players have an invisible +7 bonus to their woodcutting levels, meaning they will be able to gain experience at higher rates. There are 11 Normal trees, 4 Oak trees, 7 Willow trees, 13 Maple trees, 17 Yew trees, 8 Magic trees, and 2 Redwood trees (24 walls to chop) in the Woodcutting Guild, as well as a very conveniently placed bank. Maple trees (60-99) 4 Maple trees can be found in Seers' Village, behind the bank. They grant 100 experience each, and 110 experience with completion of the Kandarin Medium Diary. Additionally, Maple logs are useful for increasing the Fletching skill. Fletching an unstrung longbow will grant 58.3 experience, and stringing one will grant another 58.3 experience on top of that. Yew trees (75-90) At level 75, players can cut Yew trees at a decent rate. Players should not start cutting yews at level 60 due to the extremely slow rate at which the logs are obtained. Good spots are: *At the Woodcutting Guild. There are 17 Yew trees in total in the Guild, including 10 extremely close to the bank and several near the bank deposit box in Perry's Chop-chop Shop. This is one of the best places to chop yew trees as you receive an invisible +7 boost to your Woodcutting skill, which stacks with other boosts including the dragon axe's special attack. *3 Yew trees behind Varrock Palace. *2 Yew trees south of the Edgeville bank by the entrance of the Edgeville dungeon. *3 yew trees are very close to the bank in the Gnome Stronghold. *There are several yew trees west of Catherby, just south of the Seer's flax field. This is one of the best spots to chop as a bank is nearby. *North of the Falador farm. *4 yew trees west of Rimmington, but they are a long distance from a bank, which does not make the spot very popular. *1 Yew tree inside of the Lumbridge graveyard. *1 Yew tree just north-east of Varrock. *1 Yew tree directly north of Varrock east bank. *3 yew trees in the glade of Kourend. Magic trees (90-99) Once players reach 75 Woodcutting, they will be able to cut down Magic trees, although cutting them will be incredibly slow at this level (even in the Woodcutting Guild with its invisible level boost and close proximity to a bank only results in about 30,000-35,000 xp/hr). The most convenient place to cut them is within the Woodcutting Guild, with a total of 8 very close to a bank. The second most convenient place to cut them is south of the Yew trees in Seer's Village, with a total of 4 in the vicinity of the Sorcerer's Tower. Another option is the 3 Magic trees just west of the Tree Gnome Stronghold bank. Both of these areas tend to be crowded. There are 2 magic trees in Kourend, with two banks fairly close by. These two trees are not often crowded. Cutting these trees provides the least experience per hour, but their logs are the most profitable of all. Redwood trees (90-99) At level 90 Woodcutting, players may cut Redwood trees in the Woodcutting Guild, providing the player has at least 75% favour in the Hosidius House. At level 90, Redwood trees provide higher experience per hour than Yew trees; as such, it is viable to start cutting Redwood trees as soon as possible. Redwood trees provide experience per hour comparable to Teak trees, although with a much lower click intensity, making cutting Redwood trees highly recommended for players who wish to train without constantly monitoring trees. Additionally, cut Redwood logs can be burned for 350 Firemaking experience, the highest experience of any log in RuneScape. Experience rates Note: The profit per hour for some logs is interpolated, and as such, may only be used as an approximation. Category:Woodcutting